


Cock-Shot

by draco_illius_noctis



Series: Caught Looking World [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: And a couple feelings, But mostly porn, Come Eating, Come Marking, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Okay There's a LITTLE Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Unintentional Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draco_illius_noctis/pseuds/draco_illius_noctis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a.k.a. "The Ice Cream Fic"</p><p>Garrett unintentionally excites Anders a little too much before a game one evening thanks to a dripping ice cream cone and a bare chest. Anders stops by his apartment later, intending to recreate the scene with something <i>slightly</i> different in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cock-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> This might be my crowning moment in improper use of baseball terminology. 
> 
> I'll save you the pages of porn you'd have to sort through to find the definition, but it's: "A belt-high, very hittable fastball, usually down the middle of the plate." It's cause it's at cock level, right? No? It is in my mind, don't try and convince me otherwise. 
> 
> Not sure where exactly this fits in the CL timeline yet, but it's further ahead in time than where we are now (ch. 16). Anders' Warden Stamina returns! 
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes/overuse of proper names/bad dialogue. The editing needed to stop before I rewrote the entire thing.
> 
> Please make sure you read the tags, and someone is called a slut at some point if that bothers you. Maybe I've just read this so many times I'm desensitized, but it's not as bad as I thought.

Bethany bounded down the stairs, taking them two at a time as she gingerly held two cones topped with generous portions of vanilla ice cream in front of her.

“Thanks, you’re the best,” Garrett grinned, taking one.

“No problem. Bela and I are going over to right field for a bit. I want to look at the new guy,” she giggled, and with a small wave ran back up the stairs.

Garrett sighed, shaking his head slightly at his sister as he made his way to the front row. He scanned the field in front of him looking for Anders, who was currently in the middle of warming up during batting practice. Their eyes locked once Garrett found him, Anders giving him a brief wink before tossing the ball back to Justice.

Garrett smiled as he wiped his brow, already too hot under the blazing sun. He cursed Beth silently for having the sunscreen in her bag, which was pretty much the only thing keeping him from peeling off his shirt right there. At least he had had the foresight to pull up his hair.

Garrett glanced back down at his rapidly melting ice cream, wondering what made him think the mess was a good idea in this heat. He took a long lick all the way around the cone to try and stop the dripping, crinkling his nose as a bit got on the tip.

Of course, he had no napkins.

He swiped the bit off with his thumb, meeting Anders’ eyes again and noticing the small grin the man shot his way.

 _Great,_ Garrett groaned to himself. Here he was, getting ice cream all over his face like a child in the middle of the ballpark. He was never going to hear the end of this one.

* * *

Anders ignored the warning in the back of his head that told him he shouldn’t warm-up so close to the stands. And as soon as he saw Garrett make his way down, he remembered why.

His eyes lingered on his boyfriend, clad in a sinfully tight Champions t-shirt that highlighted every dip and curve of his muscles. His hair was pulled up on top of his head, his neck bare and probably still flaunting some lingering marks from Anders’ mouth the night before. Garrett probably didn’t even realize it. Or care.

He saw Garrett search for him, staring until the other man met his gaze, face lighting up with happiness. Anders gave him a quick wink before throwing the ball back, needing the distraction to tear his eyes away.

Which lasted all of about five seconds, and when he glanced back, Garrett was wiping ice cream off of his face, grimacing at the melting food in his hand. Anders felt a quick pang in his stomach, wishing he was close enough to whisper a few teasing words in Garrett’s ear and kiss the sweetness from his lips. He hadn’t even realized he was staring until Garrett met his eyes again, a brief look of horror on his face when he realized he’d been caught. Anders smiled and looked away, determined to keep his mind on the balls.

Ball. The baseball. Not any other kind of balls.

 _Stop thinking about balls_ , he scolded himself, fielding a throw easily before pivoting and tossing it back. He could see Justice pause and give him a look before throwing. A look that Anders chose to ignore.

Just like he was going to ignore Garrett.

When he glanced back maybe thirty seconds later ( _Everyone knows I have no impulse control_ , he thought), Garrett was even more of a mess.

Anders watched as he took a long, slow lick along the side of his cone, some of the ice cream dripping into his beard in the process. Garrett scowled, reaching out with his tongue to try and lick the excess off, but upon failing to reach it, settled for wiping it with his finger instead. A finger that he then slowly inserted into his mouth, sucking it clean. Anders had seen Garrett perform the same act many times before…although it was something entirely different he was sucking from his fingers instead.

“Anders.” The stern voice in front of him brought him back to reality, and he grinned as he met Justice’s disapproving frown.

He turned his attention to stretching, but couldn’t help but glance back at Garrett a minute later, right as another bit dripped onto his chin and down to his shirt. He could see the exact moment that Garrett stopped caring, precariously holding the cone away from himself as he attempted to peel his shirt off one-handed. He did it with more ease than Anders would have expected, and noticed more than one person openly staring as he did so.

Anders bit back a laugh as he looked away, knowing how much Garrett probably wanted to toss the mess as far away from him as possible. Anders looked around, noticing that Justice had moved off to the side a bit and was talking to one of their teammates.

He took the opportunity to glance back at Garrett, who was now looking at him. Garrett gave him a smile and a little wave, so endearing that Anders couldn’t help but grin back. Endearing and hot as hell...literally and figuratively. Anders was close enough to see that Garrett’s chest was already covered in a thin sheen of sweat now that his shirt was off. He also noticed the group of college-age girls off to Garrett’s side, openly pointing and staring at him as they giggled. Garrett was paying them no attention as he ate his ice cream, so focused on Anders that he didn’t seem to realize the drops threating to fall once again.

Anders began to point at his chin, hoping Garrett would realize what he was trying to say. Garrett squinted at him, shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head. As he lifted the cone back to his mouth, the largest amount yet fell, dripping down the front of his chest, mixing with the sweat to form tiny rivulets that ran towards his stomach.

He could hear Garrett curse loudly, the college girls bursting into giggles again as they craned their heads to get a better view. Anders, for his part, had given up all pretense of working out, eyes locked on the milky streams running down Garrett’s chest. He fidgeted slightly on the grass, feeling himself hardening in his pants as he imagined walking over and licking the man clean right in front of everyone, making him groan loud enough that anyone nearby would hear.

Anders continued to watch as Garrett began wiping himself down with his shirt - still cursing lightly under his breath – not noticing the person walking towards the stands.

* * *

Garrett was frantically wiping himself clean when he heard someone clear his throat in front of him. Looking up in surprise, he blanched slightly when he realized who it was.

“You are a distraction,” Justice glared.

“I didn’t…why would I…” Garrett stuttered, nervously looking over Justice’s shoulder at Anders, who was watching them as he rose to his feet. “I didn’t mean to,” he finished weakly.

“You should clean up elsewhere,” Justice said, gesturing towards the concourse with his eyes. “You have an audience.”

Garrett glanced around, finally noticing the group of giggling girls to his side along with the random other people watching the scene unfold. He could feel the redness creeping into his face, hoping people thought it was from the sun and not his utter embarrassment.

“What’s going on here?” Anders said lightly, putting a hand on Justice’s shoulder and squeezing gently. To anyone looking, it would appear as if they were having a friendly chat, but Garrett knew it was a warning for Justice to tread lightly. 

“Nothing,” Garrett smiled faintly, not wanting to cause any trouble. More trouble.

“I’m going to go wash up. I feel really…sticky.”

He watched Anders’ eyes darken as they flickered from his chest to his face, a small smirk appearing at the corner of his mouth.

“Good idea,” Anders agreed roughly, Justice nodding in satisfaction next to him. “Besides, here comes your sister.”

Garrett turned and saw Bethany and Bela making their way towards him, looking at the group curiously. He turned back to Anders as Justice turned to leave, Anders a few seconds behind.

“I’ll be over later,” he murmured, biting his lip slightly as his eyes lingered on Garrett’s chest.

Garrett opened his mouth to respond when he heard Beth behind him.

“What in the hell’s going on?” she asked, appearing at his side and gesturing toward the crowd. Anders gave one last glance over his shoulder as he walked away, small smile on his face.

“Giving everyone a show, it looks like,” Bela commented. “No fair, Hawkey, you never do that for me.” She pouted, earning a small smack in the arm from Beth.

“I need to go clean up,” Garrett sighed. “And buy another shirt.”

* * *

Anders took a deep breath, closing his eyes briefly to collect himself as he followed Justice back to the field. Being that close to Garrett, seeing the white streaks drying across his nipple, it took all of his control to not take it into his mouth right there. He was more than thankful he wasn’t pitching that night.

Justice glanced at him, and Anders nodded his head towards the dugout. He was sure his erection was obvious, even with the added protection in his uniform, and he held his glove down slightly hoping it would shield him until he was back inside.

By the end of the game, he regretted not taking care of his problem when he had a chance. The sight never left his mind the entire night, the throbbing in his pants becoming more unbearable as the game went on.

He may have rushed a little faster than usual afterward, foregoing even his shower as he changed back into his street clothes, nodding goodbye to his teammates as he made his way to his car.

* * *

Garrett was turning off the lights in his apartment, preparing to let Woofy inside before crawling into bed and waiting for Anders. He was just starting to make his way to the back door when he heard a light knock at the front. He frowned, not expecting Anders that soon, but having no idea who else it could be.

“It’s open!” he shouted, hoping he wasn’t inviting a stranger into his house.

Anders stepped in a moment later, shutting and locking the door behind him. He looked disheveled, breath a little faster than normal as his eyes raked over Garrett’s still-shirtless body.

“What happened?” Garrett asked, taking a couple steps closer. Anders didn’t reply, closing the distance between them quickly before pulling his head down into a bruising kiss. Garrett was caught off-guard, a small whimper emanating from his throat as he returned it, Anders moaning into his mouth.

When they pulled apart he could see Anders’ eyes blown wide with desire as he attempted to catch his breath.

“Towels.”

“What?” Garrett frowned.

“Towels,” Anders repeated, running his hands around to grab Garrett’s ass and pull him closer. “Where are they?”

“In…the closet? You know that.”

Anders kissed him again deeply, grinding his erection into Garrett’s hip as the other man let out a small whimper. He grinned as he let Garrett go, making his way to the closet without another word.

“Do you want to take a shower?” Garrett asked uncertainly. Anders didn’t reply, pulling two large blue towels from the shelf and walking into the bedroom. He spread them out on the bed before turning his attention to Garrett, once more running his eyes slowly down his body.

Their eyes met, almost a predatory gleam in Anders’ as he slowly walked forward, pulling his shirt off at the same time.

“You,” he whispered, resting his hands on Garrett’s hips, “are a distraction.”

“So I’ve been told,” Garrett said wryly.

“Do you have any idea how you looked today?” Anders murmured, leaning in to nip at Garrett’s neck. Like he thought, there were still a couple small marks from the night before, the sight bringing a smile to his face.

“Probably like an idiot,” Garrett huffed, running one hand through Anders’ hair.

“Mmmm,” Anders moaned into his neck, planting slow kisses from his collarbone up to his ear. “I wouldn’t say that. I had to leave practice early, I was so hard,” he murmured, Garrett shuddering at the words. “You kept licking your lips. Sucking those big fingers into your mouth. And then taking your shirt off…watching as that cream ran down your chest…” He ran his fingers lightly across Garrett’s skin, tracing the same path as earlier. “It was all I could do not to bend you over and fuck you right there.”

His fingers stopped at the waistband of Garrett’s pants before dipping underneath, feeling the hardness between his legs. He stroked him lightly, lips still right next to his ear.

“Would you have let me?”

He laughed quietly as Garrett let out a small noise, somewhere between a whimper and a moan, and nodded his head. He was clutching on to Anders for balance.

“I don’t want to fuck you right now, though,” Anders said, pulling away. Garrett opened his mouth to protest, a hurt and confused look on his face, but Anders pointed to the bed instead.

“Lie down.”

Garrett shot him another confused glance, but pulled off the rest of his clothing and did as he was told. He laid on his back, propping himself up on his elbows as he watched Anders move to the front of the bed, pulling down his pants and briefs in one movement. He was hard, the head dark and swollen and already leaking. And judging by what he just said, Garrett imagined he had been in and out of this state for several hours.

Anders smirked, stroking himself slowly as he crawled on the bed, straddling Garrett’s waist.

“I think you owe me after all that teasing.”

Garrett raised an eyebrow before sitting up abruptly, wrapping his arms around Anders’ body to keep him from falling back. The other man laughed, letting go of his cock to rest his hands on Garrett’s shoulders as they pressed their bodies together.

“You’re going to pay for that, too,” he scolded.

Garrett only grinned, rolling his hips and causing Anders to let out a small noise, the closeness of their bodies teasingly rubbing their cocks together.

“That too?” Garrett smirked. Anders nodded, looking at him through heavy-lidded eyes as he started grinding into his lap. Garrett began meeting his thrusts, both men breathing heavily before Anders reached between them, taking both of their cocks in hand.

Garrett moaned loudly, head dropping forward as he bucked into Anders’ hand.

“So eager,” Anders murmured.

“You’re damn right I am,” Garrett panted around a grin, moving in rhythm with Anders’ hand. “You know what seeing you in your uniform does to me.”

“More than seeing me out of it?”

“Fuck, no, just…” His words were cut off as Anders swiped his thumb across the tip, bringing forward a gasp and another involuntary thrust. He moaned loudly, Anders letting out a small groan in response.

Suddenly, Anders stopped, pushing Garrett roughly onto his back with one hand.

“What are you…”

“You aren’t allowed to come yet,” Anders replied, moving up so he was straddling Garrett’s stomach now, out of reach of his cock. He continued to stroke himself, however, gazing at Garrett intently.

“I’ve been trying to decide what to do with you,” he mused, eyes roaming across Garrett’s torso with a hungry expression. “And I think…I want a repeat performance.”

Garrett frowned at him.

“And do what? Spill more ice cre… _oh_.” His eyes went wide as the realization hit him, Anders grinning.

“I was imagining something a _little_ different when I was watching you.”

“So,” Garrett swallowed, eyes now trained on Anders’ hand still leisurely stroking himself. “What exactly did you have in mind?”

Anders paused, crawling forward so his body was covering Garrett’s before leaning down and giving him a lingering kiss. Garrett slid his hands down Anders’ back, eagerly gripping his ass and pulling him closer.

Anders chuckled as he broke the kiss, lips barely a breath away.

“I want you covered.”

 Garrett’s eyes closed briefly as he let out a ragged breath, moving his hands slowly from Anders’ ass up his sides and across his chest where he tweaked Anders’ nipples, pulling forth a moan from his lips. His fingers skipped lightly back down, brushing over Anders’ cock before moving to grip his hips.

“What do you want to do?”

“Garrett, love,” Anders laughed, “I’ve been like this for about five hours. Right now, I need to come. Then we can figure out the rest.”

Garrett reached out, grasping Anders’ neglected cock and giving it a quick stroke.

“I guess the least I can do is offer some help…since I’m apparently the one who caused the problem.”

Anders moaned his approval, massaging his balls as Garrett’s hand sped up. He gripped Anders’ hip tighter with the other hand, encouraging the man to rock forward into his thrusts. Anders’ head was thrown back, mouth open slightly as low moans came from his throat. Garrett’s breathing was becoming heavier the longer it went on, surprised that his lover had lasted this long.

“Come for me,” he whispered, drawing Anders’ attention back to his face. They locked eyes, Anders thrusting harder into Garrett’s fist as the small noises continued to escape his mouth.

“Fuck, Anders,” Garrett moaned. “Come _on me_.”

Anders tensed for a moment, falling forward and bracing himself on Garrett’s arm as he came with a shout. Thick ropes of come spurted across Garrett’s chest and hand as he milked every drop from Anders’ cock.

“Just like that, love,” Garrett whispered, slowing his strokes as Anders shuddered above him, eventually pushing his hand away.

“Feel better?” Garrett grinned.

Anders was about to reply when he noticed Garrett moving to wipe his hand off on the towel under him. He quickly reached out and grabbed his boyfriend’s wrist, stilling him. Garrett looked between his hand and Anders’ face, confused.

“Not yet,” Anders purred. “I said I wanted a repeat performance…I meant everything.”

Garrett raised an eyebrow, giving Anders a small smirk as he slowly brought his fingers to his lips. He ran two over his bottom lip, looking to Anders for confirmation before inserting them into his mouth.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Anders breathed out, watching through heavy lidded eyes as Garrett let out a throaty moan around his fingers. “Just like that, love.”

Garrett didn’t break eye contact as his fingers slowly slid out, tongue now lapping at the side of his hand where some remnants remained. Anders could feel his cock twitch at the sight.

“Here too?” his boyfriend asked quietly, pointing to his chest. Anders shook his head.

“Leave that for later,” he grinned, crawling forward. “I want to see just how dirty I can get you.”

Garrett groaned in protest but returned his smile, reclining on his elbows once more as Anders clambered back into his lap.

“And what shall we do about this?” Anders hummed, gliding his fingers lightly over Garrett’s still mostly hard cock. The other man bit back another noise, struggling for more contact.

“I mean…I can think of a few things,” Garrett murmured, wrapping a hand over Anders’ and gently stroking himself.

“Is that all you want? My hand?” Anders teased, a small smirk playing on his lips.

“I want everything,” Garrett groaned in response. His eyes shut as he worked their hands faster, Anders struggling to free his own from Garrett’s grip.

“Love, stop for a minute and lie back,” Anders insisted, chuckling. Garrett loosened his grip enough for Anders to break free, sliding back along his boyfriend’s legs.

“Noooo,” Garrett complained, but he obeyed the instructions, flopping onto his back. He flung one arm across his eyes as Anders repositioned himself, trying to control his breathing and resisting the urge to take himself back in hand.

“Patience,” Anders gently scolded, giving the little bit of Garrett’s exposed ass a quick, but firm, slap.

“ _Yes_ ,” Garrett sighed quietly, hips slightly bucking of their own accord.

His entire body stiffened in shame as he felt the heat rise into his face. He eventually moved his arm enough to look at Anders, not sure what kind of reaction to expect.

“What was _that?_ ” Anders was staring at him, excited grin stretching across his face.  

“Can you just touch my dick again?” Garrett pleaded. While Anders didn’t appear ready to mock him, he didn’t want to take any chances.

He shifted slightly in his embarrassment, feeling the now-cool mess on his stomach threatening to drip down his side if he moved too much. But it also left more of his ass exposed…something Anders didn’t fail to take notice of.

“Of course I will, love. You know I always take care of you,” Anders soothed, running a hand softly down Garrett’s side. He paused when he reached Garrett’s ass, running his hand over the spot he had just struck.

“But I’ll be coming back to this.”

He gave Garrett a wicked grin before spreading his lover’s thighs and positioning himself between them.

Garrett didn’t respond aside from a quick nod, biting his lip as he glanced down his body to watch his boyfriend’s movements.

“Now,” Anders began, stroking Garrett’s cock lightly. “When I said I wanted you covered, I didn’t just mean by me.”

He smirked before licking a strip up the shaft, pausing at the tip to gauge Garrett’s reaction. The other man was propped back up on his elbows now, heated gaze focused on Anders’ mouth.

“So you have to let me know when you’re close, love,” Anders continued innocently. “In case I get too…enthusiastic.”

“Can you just…please just suck my dick? I’m dying here.”

Anders’ eyes widened before rising and sliding forward, pressing their bodies together and forcing Garrett onto his back once more.

“ _Somebody_ ,” he murmured against Garrett’s lips, “is being awfully demanding tonight.”

He ground their hips together, his own cock beginning to harden again. Garrett quickly reached down, grabbing Anders’ ass as he rolled his hips up, seeking more contact.

“See?” Anders gasped before biting Garrett’s lower lip. “So greedy. When _I_ was the one suffering all night.”

“Anders…fuck…I’m sorry, please, more,” Garrett cried, hips moving faster as he kneaded his fingers into Anders’ flesh.

Anders quickly broke Garrett’s hold, sliding back down in one swift movement and taking Garrett’s cock deep into his mouth. Garrett wailed in pleasure, one hand gripping the sheets and the other tangling into Anders’ hair, holding him in place.

“ _Fuck_ , ung…don’t stop, _please_.”

Anders moaned without breaking his rhythm, the vibrations sending shivers up Garrett’s spine. He hadn’t realized how desperately he needed this, but now he felt like he was going to die if Anders stopped.

“I’m not going to last long,” Garrett panted, fingers tightening in Anders’ hair. “God, you feel so fucking good…”

Anders didn’t slow down, only glancing up occasionally to check for signs Garrett was close. There was nothing but a steady stream of moans coming from his mouth now as he roughly fucked up into Anders’ mouth.

He felt a tug on his hair a moment later, eyes quickly looking up.

“I’m gonna come, oh God, Anders…” Garrett cried.

He pulled back just in time, making sure Garrett’s cock was aiming back towards his own body as the first milky spurts appeared, mingling with the now drying mess he had left earlier.

Anders took a moment to admire Garrett, who was now also covered in a thin sheen of sweat. The evidence of their orgasms was doing an admirable job of replicating that afternoon.

But it wasn’t enough.

He curled up next to Garrett, who hadn’t moved, arm across his eyes again as he fought to calm his breathing. His cock was softening where it laid against his leg, and Anders tried to distract himself from his own rock hard member threatening to rub against Garrett’s side.

“Okay, love?” he murmured, running his fingers lightly down Garrett’s arm.

“Yeah,” Garrett barked out, laughing. “As I think you can see.” He gestured to his stomach, finally taking a look for himself.

“Fuck, Anders, I’m a mess,” he sighed. “Can I clean up now?”

Anders paused before he answered, trying to figure out how he wanted to proceed.

“Nope,” he said finally, sitting up so that Garrett could see his renewed erection. “Because I’m going to clean you up.”

He moved back between Garrett’s legs as the other man propped himself back up. Anders grinned, running his nails up Garrett’s thighs until they rested on his hips.

“But don’t think we’re finished yet,” he murmured, bending forward to lick a small strip of come on Garrett’s side. “I just don’t want this to get wiped off when you’re on your stomach. I’m greedy.”

Garrett’s head flopped back briefly as he groaned before looking back down at Anders as he licked another spot.

“I thought you weren’t…going to fuck me,” Garrett grunted as Anders lapped at a sensitive spot near his cock.

“I didn’t say I was,” Anders replied, but added nothing more as he went back to lapping up their combined fluids.

Garrett could feel his cock already stirring to life as he watched his lover hungrily clean him of every trace of their spend, small groans of delight escaping him now and then.

“Is this what you were picturing?” Garrett whispered curiously, running his fingers through Anders’ hair right as he licked a long streak from his stomach. Anders let out an appreciative moan and faintly nodded his head yes without stopping.

“You just couldn’t wait to taste me, could you?” Garrett continued, feeling wicked and bold under the attention Anders was lavishing on him.

“I bet you were licking your lips the whole night, imagining my come on your tongue,” he went on. “Would you really have fucked me, in front of all those people? You could have snuck me away during practice, sucked me off somewhere private so you could taste me on your lips the whole game.”

Anders let out a pained whimper, eyes squeezing shut at the image before giving Garrett’s cock a quick, teasing lick and moving back to his stomach.

“Yeah, you like that idea?” Garrett panted. “I had no idea you were such a cum slut, love. You know I’ll come down your throat whenever you want.”

“ _Fuck, Garrett_ ,” Anders groaned, bracing himself with one hand as the other reached down to stroke his own cock. “Keep talking.”

Garrett quickly propped himself up with all the pillows on the bed, freeing his arms from holding him up but still reclining within view of Anders’ movements.

“How many times do you think I can make you come tonight?” he resumed, his voice now rough with want. “Four? Five? Maybe you were picturing me sucking your cock during the game today. Were you hard, thinking about my lips around you, fucking my face while all your teammates were close by? I can still do that, let you come down my throat. Unless you want to come on me again.”

Anders nodded his head eagerly, only about a quarter of the mess left on Garrett’s body. His pace slowed as his hand sped up, hot breath drying the sweat on Garrett’s stomach.

“You look so perfect between my legs,” Garrett groaned, one hand reaching over to pinch his nipple. He let out a small cry as his body spasmed with pleasure, Anders moaning at the view.

“Or maybe you want to watch me play with myself. See how many times I can come without you touching me,” he panted, struggling to hold still as Anders’ hand brushed his now-hard cock with every stroke of his own.

“Are you going to come on me again, baby?” Garrett hummed, pinching his nipple harder. “Want to make more of a mess to clean up? Fuck, you look so hot right now…please, love. Come for me.”

Anders finished with one last lick, quickly moving up so his body covered Garrett’s as he stroked his cock harder.

“Fuck, love, please, more… _fuck_ I’m going to come again,” Anders cried, eyes squeezed shut as his mouth hung open, hand flying over his cock.

“Anders…fuck, you look so good…come on me again, love, make me all dirty.” Garrett let out a quiet whimper right in Anders’ ear as his lover came with a shout, a new mess replacing the one he so eagerly finished cleaning. There was no hesitation this time, however, and he leaned down immediately to lick it up before Garrett could move.

Garrett moaned obscenely as he tried to gently push Anders’ head back down towards his cock. Anders resisted with a chuckle, wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand once he finished. He looked at Garrett in awe as he rolled onto his side to face him.

“Where the fuck did that come from?” he asked, watching as Garrett blushed adorably and looked away.

“No fucking idea,” Garrett mumbled. “Let’s pretend I didn’t say anything. I feel so dumb.”

“ _What?”_ Anders exclaimed, pulling Garrett back so they were face to face. “You have no idea how amazing that was, holy _fuck_ Garrett. Will you talk to me like that next time I’m on the road? I’d probably come in my pants before I could even get my dick out.”

Garrett snorted but finally looked at Anders, hesitant smile on his face.

“Really? You’re not just saying that?”

“Love,” Anders chuckled. “That was the hottest fucking thing I’ve heard in my life, and you’re already amazing at phone sex. I don’t know how else to convince you. Just thinking about it makes me want to pin you to the bed and fuck you senseless right now.”

“I mean, I’m not saying you can’t…” Garrett grinned shyly, glancing down at his own still partially erect cock.

Anders grinned in return, feeling his chest swell with affection and desire for the man in front of him. It was tempting to say “fuck it” and do just that, but he had another idea instead.  

 “I want to do something else, first,” he murmured, kissing Garrett’s forehead. He tipped Garrett’s head up so they could kiss properly, Garrett eagerly shifting on top to deepen it.

Anders finally pushed him back onto his side after a few leisurely minutes before sitting up and moving to the edge of the bed.

“Where are you going?” Garrett sighed, rolling onto his back. Anders then noticed his boyfriend’s entire chest was red and littered with small bite marks and bruises that Anders didn’t remember even giving him.

 _Well, it’ll match the ones on his neck, at least_ , he thought smugly.

He stretched and looked around the room briefly before crooking a finger to beckon Garrett to him, Garrett’s hands immediately wrapped around Anders’ waist once he got close.

“Are you going to fuck me against the wall?” Garrett asked hopefully, glancing over Anders’ shoulder.

“No.”

“Shower?”

Anders let out a sigh of impatience, shaking his head and Garrett stopped, looking at him expectantly. He took a moment to let the anticipation sit in the air before fixing Garrett with a firm look.

“ _You_ …have been bad, love,” Anders teased, voice low and quiet.

“What?” Garrett frowned. “But I thought you said—“

“Very, _very_ bad,” Anders interrupted. He poked Garrett gently in the chest a few times before reaching to roll a hard nipple between his fingers, causing Garrett to let out a small moan. Anders leaned forward, pressing their bodies together as he kissed his way up Garrett’s neck.

“You said so many dirty things on that bed,” he whispered into Garrett’s ear, the other man shivering and gripping Anders’ waist tighter. “So many naughty, dirty things…I think you need to be punished for them.”

With a quick tug on his earlobe with his teeth, Anders leaned back and looked at the surprised expression on Garrett’s face.

“What, um…” Garrett cleared his throat, finally catching on. “What do you want to do to me?”

“ _That_ would be a very long list,” Anders grinned. “But for right now I want you to go over to your dresser. Clear off the top so you can lean across it.”

“Okay,” Garrett said doubtfully. He went over to the dresser and brushed the few things on top into the laundry basket on the floor, then looked back at Anders questioningly as he leaned over, gripping the far edge with his hands.

“Bend over a bit more,” Anders instructed as he walked over, giving Garrett an appraising glance. “Spread your legs a little wider…there, like that. Good, love.”

“What is this for?” Garrett asked nervously, glancing over his shoulder as Anders approached.

“I think,” Anders began, skipping his fingers lightly down Garrett’s back. “That you’ve been holding out on me.”

“What? No I haven’t!” Garrett protested. He let go and tried to twist around to face Anders, who promptly grabbed him by the shoulders and faced him forward again.

“Stay right there,” Anders directed. “I didn’t tell you to move.”

“But Anders…”

Anders stepped back and let his hand fly, swiftly smacking the right side of Garrett’s ass. The other man let out a groan, hips thrusting forward on their own before he could catch himself.

“Like I thought,” Anders said smugly. He draped himself over Garrett’s back, pressing small kisses along his lover’s shoulder. “Why didn’t you tell me you liked that?”

“Because I thought it was weird. Other people told me it was weird,” Garrett mumbled. Anders could see the flush rising in his neck, and he felt a stab of guilt hit him. He wanted Garrett to enjoy this, not feel ashamed.  

“It’s not weird, love,” he soothed, running a hand back down over his ass. “Whoever told you that is an idiot. I think it’s hot.”

“You do?” Garrett asked, sneaking a glance back at Anders.

“Very,” Anders confirmed with another kiss. “And you have the perfect ass for it. You have the perfect ass for everything, now that I think of it…”

“Shut up,” Garrett snorted, but Anders could feel him visibly relax.

“Will you let me?” Anders murmured. He canted his hips forward, letting Garrett feel his erection rub along the cleft of his ass. “You see how much it turns me on?”

Garrett let out a shaky breath before nodding his head.

“But I’ve never, um…done it before. Like this, I mean.”

“Do you have a safe word?” Anders asked gently. He had a feeling that up until he met him, Garrett’s bedroom experiences had been very vanilla.

“Um…I don’t think so? Do I just say stop?”

“No, that’s fine that you don’t, love,” Anders reassured him. “We can talk more about it later. For today let’s use the traffic light rules. Green tells me you’re okay, yellow tells me to slow down, and red tells me to stop. Okay?”

“Yeah,” Garrett nodded. “That’s good.”

“Good,” Anders repeated. “Now, I’m not going to do anything until you tell me to.”

“Um, go ahead.”

“You have to tell me what you want, love.”

Garrett huffed, the blush returning to his face.

“You’ve never made me tell you before,” he argued.

“Because I never ran the risk of hurting you before,” Anders explained calmly.

He leaned forward again, close enough to nip Garrett’s ear.

“Now,” he purred. “Do you want me to spank you like the bad boy you are, or not?”

Garrett bucked back into Anders’ hips, letting out a small groan as he nodded his head.

“Yes, fuck, fine…please, love. I want you to spank me.”

“Good boy,” Anders grinned, stepping back. “Just remember the rules.”

He thought for a moment before adding, “And feel free to be as loud as you want.”

Garrett only stuck his ass out further in response, lifting an eyebrow in challenge.

Anders repositioned himself, flexing his fingers before bringing his hand down sharply in the same spot as before. Garrett groaned, louder now that he knew it was okay. Anders watched as redness in the shape of his hand appeared, cock twitching at the sight.

He didn’t waste any time before landing another and another slap, Garrett jolting and letting out the most sinful moans on each one.

“Fuck, that’s good,” he grunted, letting his head drop as he waited for the next hit.

“You like this, love?” Anders asked in a low voice, slapping him two more times in quick succession.

“Yes,” Garrett whimpered.

“You look so beautiful like this,” Anders murmured, running a hand gently over the red welts before giving him three more quick strikes.

Garret’s hips were thrusting into nothing almost continually now, his cock hard and leaking. He wished he could take a picture of this…he wanted it burned into his memory forever. His amazing, perfect boyfriend who never failed to surprise and arouse him.

He took pity on Garrett and switched to the other cheek, landing two stinging slaps in a row before checking in.

“Love, what color?”

“Green,” Garrett panted. “But…”

“But what?” Anders hesitated, hand poised in the air.

“Can um…I need to touch myself. _Please_ ,” Garrett almost begged, giving Anders a desperate look.

Anders cock twitched at the words, eyes flitting once more to Garrett’s before smiling at him.

“Not yet, love. You’re still being punished.”

“But…” he protested, eyes pleading.

“Not.” _Smack_. “Yet.” _Smack_.

Garrett cried out, head thrown back as he clutched the desk white-knuckled, trying as hard as he could not to disobey.

Anders could feel himself rapidly approaching his own end, so he sped his movements up, blows coming in quick succession as Garrett’s incoherent babbling mixed with the moans that filled the room.

“Fuck, Anders,” he whined, pushing back into each touch. “I can’t believe…spoil me…fuck, if I knew this would happen…oh fuck yes, like that…tease you more often…”

Anders swallowed roughly, resolve breaking.

“Touch yourself, love,” he choked out.

“ _Thank you_ ,” Garrett cried, hand immediately flying to his cock. It only took two or three strokes before he was coming all over the side of the dresser, letting out a loud wail of relief.

“ _Fuck_ , Garrett,” Anders muttered. He moved behind Garrett, placing one hand in the center of his back to hold him still as the other flew over his own cock.

“God, you are so gorgeous,” he sighed.

A few more quick strokes and he was coming with a shout all over Garrett’s perfect red ass. He watched, trying to catch his breath as his come slid down Garrett’s cheeks. He was on his knees immediately, hands bracing Garrett’s hips.

“Okay, love?” he asked, letting his tongue gingerly touch one of the drops.

“Oh, fuck yes, please,” Garrett moaned.

“So good to me…” Anders groaned in response. He began to lap up every last trace of his release, paying particular attention to the drops that happened to slip between Garrett’s cheeks. He gave him a few playful licks around his hole, causing Garrett to groan above him once more and push back onto his tongue. With one final kiss to each cheek, he stood. 

“I need to lie down,” Garrett told him weakly once he saw Anders was finished.

“Giving up already?” Anders teased as Garrett shoved him half-heartedly.

“Shut up,” he groaned, smiling. “Not all of us have your stamina.”

He flopped onto his stomach on the bed, Anders lying on his side next to him.

“We should put something on this,” he murmured, running his fingers lightly across Garrett’s ass. Garrett mumbled something in reply, but it was muffled by the pillow he now had his head sunk in.

“I can’t hear you,” Anders laughed, nudging him.

Garrett turned his head so he was facing Anders, although he kept his eyes closed.

“I said, I thought your come magically healed me.”

Anders burst out laughing, kissing Garrett head as his boyfriend grinned in return.

“You’re all kinds of trouble today,” he mused, pushing Garrett’s hair off his face. “I like it.”

“Oh, _God_ ,” Garrett wailed suddenly, perking up. “How the fuck am I supposed to work tomorrow?”

“By not sitting?” Anders suggested, biting his lip to keep from laughing.

“I hate you,” Garrett groaned, flopping back down onto the pillow. “ _You_ have to go to work also, from what I remember.”

Anders stretched, grinning as he ignored the comment.

“I still have a good two or three more orgasms in me, love. I hope you weren’t planning on sleeping.”

Garrett only let out another muffled cry of frustration into his pillow. Anders got up after a moment, returning with a cool washcloth that he laid gently over Garrett’s ass, earning a hiss from the other man before he relaxed.

“Let me take care of you first, love,” he murmured, placing small kisses up the expanse of Garrett’s back, nipping a bit as he got to his neck.

“Then I plan on keeping you up all night.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This thing was almost a year in the making and it took me like 20 read throughs before I stopped burying my face in shame like Garrett but it's DONE. Hopefully it wasn't too bad for shameless kink-fulfillment on my part. 
> 
> And I have to give a special shout-out to [un-shit-yourself](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fenix_down/pseuds/un-shit-yourself) for giving me a kick in the butt (usually in the form of Brock O'Hurn gifs) to get this thing finished. 
> 
> You know I always appreciate feedback <3 feel free to leave some here or come find me on [tumblr](http://draco-illius-noctis.tumblr.com/)


End file.
